runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Misthalin
Morytania }} The Kingdom of Misthalin is a major kingdom within the world of Gielinor, and is ruled by King Zalost and Queen Robyn who has taken full control since her husband has fled from this nation in civil war. Misthalin one of the most powerful human nation, having existed since the late Fourth age, and its capital, Varrock, having existed in some form since soon after the end of the God Wars. Misthalin's primary economic activities are Smithing, Mining, and trading. Its eastern border with Morytania is the River Salve and Western border with Asgarnia is the River Lum. Most of its territory exists as F2P areas. Contrary to popular belief, both Edgeville and Draynor are NOT towns within Misthalin (rather Asgarnia). History First Age It was during the First Age that Gielinor was created by Guthix. Nothing is known of the role of Misthalin during this time. It is often accepted that Misthalin never even existed at that point of time. Second Age Little is known of the early Second Age. By the end of this age, Misthalin was divided into two - northern areas were part of the Zaros' kingdom, including two of the larger cities, Senntisten and Padewwa. Southern areas of Misthalin were part of Myriad civilization, who probably worshiped Seren. The Myriad was also favored by Guthix, although during the Second Age, Guthix was in deep slumber. Third Age: God Wars Misthalin suffered heavily during the Third Age, as this was the era of the God Wars. However, Misthalin did not suffer as badly as the Wilderness, as the Myriad civilization was utterly destroyed. Their remnants can be seen as Light Creatures within the Lumbridge Swamp Caves. Zaros' kingdom was destroyed, and Senntisten was overtaken by Zamorak, a general who overthrew Zaros' rule. However, Saradominists destroyed Senntisten, and rebuilt a city of their own onto its ruins, naming it Saranthium. Fourth Age During the Fourth Age, Saranthium rapidly fell into ruin within the first hundred years. The area now known as Misthalin was densely forested in the north, and was inhabited only by nomads, barbaric Humans, and Goblins. In the year 700, travelers found a baby alone near an area where Varrock is currently located. They took it as a good omen and set up a permanent village there, known as Avarocka. What follows is the Legend of Arrav. After the initial troubles with Goblins, a peace treaty was agreed upon, and Avarocka prospered thereafter. Other permanent settlements eventually began to appear. Avarocka was originally ruled by a council known as the Elders of Avarrocka, but this eventually changed to a monarchy, ruled by a king. By around the year 1000, the surrounding tribes all paid homage to Avarrocka, and this was the start of Misthalin and Misthalin formed an allience with [[Kandarin] Throughout the middle of the Fourth Age, humans in general became more civilized. This was beneficial to Misthalin, as they soon established trade links with Asgarnia and the Fiefdom of Crandor and Entrana. Misthalin became increasingly strong and eventually Kandarin took lands in the Wilderness from it in order for supremacy and since it has lost power.In the year 1777, many settlers from Misthalin crossed the river Salve, into Morytania. They were all either citizenised by the Kings of Hallowland or died , although records do not show exactly when, or how. Fifth Age Many more settlements became established in Misthalin over the next two centuries. It was in the year 7, during the reign of King Magnus, the land north of the swamps by the mouth of the River Lum was captured, and this was Misthalins only other territory and start of a small, but powerful Empire. During the Fifth Age, after the discovery of runestones, humans rapidly became dominant. Misthalin became ever more powerful. Now that humans were not continually worrying about war and conflict, they began to develop their culture and living standards. One of the greatest works in Varrock were the sewers. They were completed in the reign of King Magnus, in the year 20. It was also in this year that the demon Delrith attacked Varrock, but was defeated by Wally. The greatest catastrophe of the Fifth Age was when the Fremennik tribes launched the Runecrafting Crusades, on and off between the years 42 and 70. The Imcando dwarves were wiped out almost entirely. The barbarians gave up, and settled down after their chieftain was killed. When the Wizard's Tower was burnt down by angry Zamorakian mages, many secrets of the Magic were lost, the runestones fell into short supply and the new tower declared itself independent from Asgarnia. In the year 139, the city state of Crandor was destroyed by the dragon Elvarg. This horiffied the Royals of Misthalin, and affected the economy negatively, as much of the trade had been conducted with Crandor. In the year 143, the Shield of Arrav was stolen from the Varrock Museum by an organized crime syndicate known as the Phoenix Gang. They fought over it, each rival faction in the gang taking half after it was broken. The break away group called themselves the Black Arm Gang. Though King Dantuine issued a proclamation promising 1,200 coins to whoever returned it, it was only recently recovered. In the year 154, Varrock was attacked by an unknown Necromancer but was immediately defeated. In the year 169, King Daniel the Wise rebuilt the town naming the town Edgeville and a few weeks later it was recaptured by Asgarnia. Notable areas Cities *Varrock *Al-Kharid *Sophenem *Menaphos *Nardah *Pollnivneach Villages *Bandit Camp *Bendabin Camp Free *Champions' Guild *Cooks' Guild Members *Dig Site *Exam Centre (Misthalin Royal school) *Lumber Yard *Paterdomus Quests in Misthalin Free *Demon Slayer *Dragon Slayer *Romeo & Juliet *Sheep Shearer *Shield of Arrav Members *Digsite Quest *Family Crest *Gertrude's Cat *Lost City *The Lost Tribe *Priest in Peril *Rag and Bone Man *A Soul's Bane *What Lies Below *Desert Treasure *Icthlarin's Little Helper *The Golem *Tourist Trap *The Feud Trivia * The name of the kingdom was suggested by the player "Caramon". He had posted a suggestion on an unofficial forum that the kingdom should be called "Misthalin." Developer Paul Gower was reading the forums and agreed that it would be a good name. Category:Rework